Naruto
Bloodline Quest 【1】 strikes to kill Kimimaro, completes Ōtsutsuki Hamura ( Byaku-Sharingan) Bloodline \; 【2】 strikes to kill Nagato, completes Ōtsutsuki Kaguya( white Rinnegan) Bloodline \; 【3】 strikes to kill Uchiha Madara , completes Ōtsutsuki Kaguya( completely) Bloodline. ” world Quest...... Basic Quest( completes Basic Quest to return to the world): The beginning of ninja, completes the D level Quest 10 times, the C level Quest 2 times, may complete Basic Quest, the reward willfully C level Ninjutsu two types( carries on assignment according to own Chakra Attribute). Title Quest: * Small ninja: The D level Quest 30 times, the C level Quest 5 times, reward C level Ninjutsu one type, Physical Strength + 10, Energy + 30. * Endures the nova: The D level Quest 100 times, the C level Quest 30 times, the B level Quest 5 times, reward the C level Ninjutsu three types, the B level Ninjutsu two types, Strength + 30, Physical Strength + 30, Speed + 10, Energy + 100. * Endures the hao moon/month: Genin strikes to kill 30, endure strikes to kill 10, Jōnin strikes to kill 2, the hostile camp player strikes to kill 1 , B level Quest 30 times, the A level Quest 5 times, reward the B level Ninjutsu three types, the A level Ninjutsu two types, Strength + 50, Physical Strength + 50, Speed + 30, Energy + 200. * Endures the dawn: Endures strikes to kill 30, Jōnin strikes to kill 10, Tokubetsu Jounin strikes to kill 2, the hostile camp player strikes to kill 5 , A level Quest 30 times, the S level Quest 2 times, reward the A level Ninjutsu three types, S Forbidden Jutsu one type, Strength + 80, Physical Strength + 80, Speed + 50, Energy + 300. * Endures the legend: Above strikes to kill Hokage world Jōnin celebrity two, strikes to kill hostile camp player strikes to kill 10, reward strikes to kill Bloodline willfully and willfully the Ninjutsu two types, Strength + 100, Physical Strength + 100, Speed + 80, Energy + 500. * Endures the epic poem: Above strikes to kill Hokage world Jōnin celebrity five, the strikes to kill hostile camp players 20, reward strikes to kill three Bloodline willfully and willfully the Ninjutsu five types, Strength + 150, Physical Strength + 150, Speed + 100, Energy + 700. * Endures the myth: strikes to kill Uchiha Madara ( reincarnation), Ōtsutsuki Kaguya( reincarnation), strikes to kill hostile camp player 30, reward soul / space / one of the time three Attribute( randomly), obtains Saint warrior Bloodline( Saint warrior world ultimate Bloodline, randomly Saint warrior constellation Attribute). Special prompt: 【1】 The Naruto world is divided the trilogy( «Hokage Konaha Chapter» and «Naruto Shippuuden» and «Hokage Endures») carries on, the above Quest Title independent world carries on by no means. 【2】 Above Title is unable to superimpose, higher authority Title will replace subordinate Title. 【3】 strikes to kill hostile ninja may obtain the Silver Coin coin reward, the reward is as follows: Genin: 10 Silver Coin coin Endures: 200 Silver Coin coin Jōnin: 1000 Silver Coin coin Tokubetsu Jounin: 2000 Silver Coin coin Endures the celebrities: 5000 Silver Coin coin Blood following celebrities: 10000 Silver Coin coin peak ninja: 50000 Silver Coin coins. Rikudou (Six Path) grandmaster( Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara and Ōtsutsuki Kaguya): 100000 Silver Coin coins. ”